Dylan vs Fang
by dragonslayer92
Summary: The flock is splitting up again. Is Jeb or the voice leading her into a trap or will she figure out who it really is that she loves? Who will she choose Dylan or her best friend Fang?
1. Grumpy Max

A/N:** Okay this is going to be fanfic of my version of what the seventh book should sort of be. Im going to start with a different flock. But yes Max's flock will be in here.**

**Characters: Max,Fang,Gazzy,Angel,Nudge,Iggy,Dylan: (non bird-people related somehow to max's flock) Jeb, Dr. Valencia Martinez,Ella,Dr. John Abate, Dr. Brigid Dwyer**

A/N: The new flock that I metioned isn't and actual flock yet the only people that are together at the moment is Anna, Adam, Bradley and Kyle the rest are on the run from something.

chapter 1

Max's POV: Maaax Angel whined im hungry can we please stop for something to eat. "Can you wait about a half hour?" l yelled over the wind. Angel and Nudge

groaned in unison knowing that I wasn't asking them if they could wait a half hour l i was telling them they had to wait a half hour. With Fang gone looking for other bird

kids (he left because Dylan said he was a danger to me **see fang book six **if you don't know what im talking about) l was Mrs. Grumpy Pants. "come on Max were

starving we've been flying for ten f***ing hours." complained iggy. Ugh... fine. l angled downward towrads the town's and we landed right on top of the McDonalds building.

As usual after a long flight my legs felt like rubber. I shook them and tucked my wings in tight. The others did the same. I couldn't help noticing there was one person

missing Hmmm let me see Angel,Nudge,Gazzy,Iggy,and Dylan are all here. Oh yeah of course Fang. Of course hes not here I thought to myself. He pretty much told me

he loved me then ran off leaving me all alone. _Fang doesn't matter he isn'tyour other half, Dylan is you need to let Fang go you don't need him_**.** I looked around

startled then I realized that it wasn't Angel putting thoughts in my head it was the dreaded freaking Voice that happend to enter my brain a year ago.(see book 1) We

jumped down and went through the door and ordered our food. Dang, it felt good to stuff our faces again with nice greasy food again.

After we ate I decided to find somewhere to rest for the night. I decided to sleep on the roof of McDonalds. Its low and if anything tried to find us they'd try something like

the roof of the 42 floored office building a couple blocks over. We stacked our fists just like we did every night. "Night". I said to the others. Night said everyone else. I sat

on the ledge of the building. I rested my arm on a brick then of course who do I start thinking about. You guessed it,... Fang. I couldn't help it I'm in love with the guy. _You_

_need to let him go. said the voice._Ugh, Why can't you just leave me and my brain alone once in a while. _Mabye I would if you would listen to me for once._ It

snapped at me. (well if a freaking voice inside you head could snap a you.) Then I decided to get some sleep. Which wasn't the best idea because of the NIGHTMARE I

had. What happend was Fang came back (yeah that's so bad right?...wait for it) then he turned into an Eraser (why can't I just have normal dreams for once...Oh yeah

cause im a bird kid who will never live a normal life.) He was trying to kill us he kept morphing between Fang and Eraser. I jolted awake to find Angel staring at me. "Are

you okay Max"? "Huh? Oh yeah l'm just fine I said sarcasticly. "Where's Nudge and Iggy"? I asked. "They went to go find some food." "Why didn't they just grab some

breakfast from McDonalds? I mean we're on top of their building." "We ran out of money." Angel replied "Oh,that makes sense" _Max, you need to come to the institute._Why

wait is this the ever most annoying voice who won't get out of my head or is this Jeb trying to lead us into another trap. _This is Jeb talking to you and as your biological _

_father I'm telling you to get over here and if you don't we wont be telling you about Fang and where he is._ Wait you know where Fang is. _Yes I do, Oh and by the way your _

_mom is here with us too._ How do I know that I'm not being led into some trap **again**. 'Cause that seems to happen a lot. _Because you need to trust me oh and by the way _

_you shouldn't bring your whole flock if it makes you feel more comfortable you can bring at least two people at the most but the rest should stay where they are. _Ugh do i

have to come? _It's your choice Max just remember if you don't come you could be giving up the saftey of you and your flock. _"Angel, Gazzy we're going on a road trip.

Nudge and Iggy I want you guys to fly back to where we lived with the hawks." After we finished eating I filled two backpacks with food some extra clothes that of course

my mom bought us, me Angel and Gazzy started flying to New York and Iggy and Nudge started flying towards Colorado

A/N: What did you think sorry it was so short I'll put up the next one after I get some reviews.


	2. Powers and Demands

CHAPTER 2

Electric Feel

Nudge's POV:

"OH my god what do think Max and Gazzy and Angel are doing. Ooff im hungry can we stop? Why do we have to go back to the cave w/the hawks? uh why d"-SHUT THE HELL UP NUDGE! yelled Iggy. Okay Um I don't know, NO and again i don't know he said trying to answer all the questions at once. "oo oo um there's a town up ahead I can see it can we please please please please stop?" I asked. "Ugh fine." said Iggy. They stopped at a McDonalds I orderd five salads three chocolate shakes and two large fries. Iggy orderd 2 angus burgers one a swiss cheese and mushroom and the other chedder and bacon. He also orderd three vanillia shakes and 2 medium orderd the same thing as Iggy but instead he orderd two swiss and mushroom angus burgers and three large fries and two chocolate shakes. They got it to go so they could eat it in the cave in case Erasers show up. (see book six Erasers come back so do Flyboys) About 2 hours later they arrived at the cave Iggy somehow recreated the fire that the remains of from about three or four months ago were still there. They ate their food which was semi-cold but still edible." MMMMM! These taste so good I wish we could go get more." I said. "Uhh Nudge Iggy started you're barely into you third salad of five and you barely ate your large frie and you want to go back and get more?" "whhaat you know how it feels to go forever without eating so er yeah you get my point." Iggy sighed he already ate his burgers and drank one of his shakes and he started on his fries. At that moment the wind god (greek mythology and in here it's just a joke) decided to make a huge gust of wind. It blew the fire straight at..."IGGY!" I screamed. The fire englufed him the strange thing was when it died down Iggy wasn't burned at all he was sweating from the heat but he was not burned. "Oh CRAP what happend Nudge?"

What happend was you **DEFLECTED** fire Iggy you deflected it. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DEFLECTED IT? "Err...the wind lew the fire at you and the fire completely covered you but you didn't get burned


End file.
